


I'm sorry, Theseus

by MolSebGod



Series: Captured Tommy [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ghost Wilbur Soot, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MolSebGod/pseuds/MolSebGod
Summary: Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! see ya next time! :)
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: Captured Tommy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067288
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	I'm sorry, Theseus

Techno sat on his bed in his house, mumbling to himself as Ranboo suddenly approached him.

"Where'd you come from?" Techno asked, visibly frustrated. "From the forest, you know, where we were fighting." Ranboo replied while pulling out some medical kit. "Let me patch you up." Ranboo pulled out some bandages and helped patch Techno up.

"Thanks, Ranboo." Techno replied, sighing. "I feel so bad. Dream escaped with Tommy." Ranboo looked down. "We... We'll get him back, Don't worry." Ranboo replied, putting a hand on Techno's shoulder. "Thanks, but still, I failed to protect him. I promised he'd be safe." Techno responded, tears welling up in his eyes. "It's okay, Techno, we can still save him. For now, we just have to sit back and plan the rescue." Techno nodded, agreeing with Ranboo.

Suddenly the doors to Techno's house flung open. "Techno!" His dad called for him. "Phil?" Techno responded. Philza climbed the ladder up to his bedroom. "Techno! I saw blood on the snow outside! What happened?! Where's Tommy?!" Phil asked in panic as Techno sighed. "Dream...got away with him." Techno responded. Phil slapped his hand over his mouth and tears welled up in his eyes. "Dream's got hold of him again?" Phil asked with a shaky voice. Techno and Ranboo nodded slowly.

Phil wiped away his tears and looked at the ground. "Do you know where they went. "They went south. Not sure to where." Ranboo said, Phil clenched his fists. "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch." Phil muttered through his teeth. "Phil, you need to calm down-" "I'M NOT LETTING THAT DEMON TOUCH ANY OF MY SONS EVER AGAIN!" Phil shouted, startling Ranboo and Techno. "I can't afford to lose another one of my sons... not again..." Phil fell down to his knees, sobbing. "Phil..." Ranboo kneeled down next to Phil. Techno tried to go comfort him but his wounds restricts him from actually doing so. "It's okay, Phil. We- We'll make a planand go save him." Ranboo said as he hugged Phil from the side. Phil wiped his tears. "I need to prepare. That motherfucker will pay." Phil got up and walked over to the ladder. "Take care, Techno, Ranboo." Phil said as they both waved at him and he leaves.

Suddenly, a book fell from the bookshelf. "Who's there?!" Techno asked, alarmed. A ghostly giggle can be heard followed by another book falling over. "Ghostbur, is that you?" Techno asked and Ranboo walked over to pick up the books. "Aw, how'd you know?" Ghostbur shows himself as Techno chuckled. "It's kinda obvious." Techno responded and Ghostbur pouts. "Anyways, I saw Phil leaving looking quite angry. Did something happen?" Ghostbur asked. "Um... Well..." Techno trailed off and the room fell silent.

"Dream got Tommy. We're gonna go save Tommy from him." Ranboo said. "Oh! A mission! Sounds fun!" Ghostbur responded. "Yeah... more deadly than fun if I'm being honest." Techno said under his breath. "Well, I'll be going. I need to get back home. Take care, guys." Ranboo said as he goes downstairs and walks off. Ghostbur smiled and waved at Ranboo. "What a lovely day, right, Techno?" Ghostbur asked. No response. "Techno?" Ghostbur turned around to find Techno silently crying.

"Techno? What's wrong?" Ghostbur asked him. "It's just... I promised him I'd protect him, Ghostbur. And I failed." Techno replied as he wipes his flowing tears. "Oh, Techno, It's okay. You did your best." Ghostbur smiled and handed him some blue. "Have some blue! It'll calm you down." Techno smiled. "Thanks. You're a good comforter, Ghostbur." Ghostbur smiles back. "I just want to see everyone happy and at peace." Ghostbur replied, patting Techno on the back.

"Do you think Tommy will be okay in wherever he is with Dream?" Techno asks Ghostbur. "I'm sure he'll be okay. He's a strong boy. He would never let Dream take him down that easily. And I know he trusts you to go save him, Techno." Ghostbur answered. Techno smiled and hugged the ghost of his twin. "Thank you." Techno said, Ghostbur hugs back. "No problem!" Ghostbur replied. "Oh! Your blue is completely blue now! Let's go throw it away!" Ghostbur says as he pulls Techno out of bed.

"I usually throw it in lava but you seem to be too injured to go to the nether right now, so let's just use your fireplace." Ghostbur said as Techno chuckled. "Okay then. What do I do?" Techno asked. "Well just let the blue absorb your sadness, which you have already done and throw your blue into the fire!" Ghostbur instructed. "Alrighty then." Techno said as he takes a deep breath and throws his blue into the fire, letting it engulf the substance. "What now?" Techno asked.

"Well, you see, all your sadness can be absorb into that one piece of blue! Which shows how insignificant and small your sadness is! And once you burn it, it's like burning all your sorrows away and leaving it behind." Ghostbur explained to him. "Interesting. Thanks for explaining." Techno responded. "No problem! I'll be going now before it starts to snow, see you, Techno!" Ghostbur said as he hovers up a little bit from the ground and kinda just hovers away.Techno looks at the friendship emerald on his necklace and sighed.

_"I'm sorry, Theseus."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! see ya next time! :)


End file.
